In general, as baby's toys there are known various types such as a sound-producing toy or a manual play toy. These toys are so devised as to promote the baby's intellectual growth and growth of the baby's physical faculties. Nevertheless, these conventional toys are not always completely satisfactory in this field. A child and his parent or parents are always seeking for something new. Of course, there are some cases where the child soon loses his interest in the toy or breaks it or where the toy is too sophisticated for the child, especially a young child.
In the process of the baby's growth, his intellectual and physical abilities develop through various stages. For instance, the development of the baby's intellectual and physical abilities is promoted by looking at the toy or listening to the sound of the toy or touching the toy. That is, the baby gains various experiences through use of the toys. And from these experiences the baby discovers new facts, and by repeated use acquires new knowledge or skills. This enables the baby to cultivate an important sense of self-satisfaction. At the same time, the toy develops the baby's abilities to play by himself or to stimulate himself. Thus, the toy provides the baby with many opportunities to learn while playing. And by attracting the baby's attention, the toy can promote the development of his abilities in a synergistically effective way. Accordingly, in order to promote this development effectively, it is useful for the toy to comprise stimulating means to appeal to the baby's instinctive curriosity and encourage the baby's exploration of many unknown worlds. It is preferred that a toy retain the baby's interest as much as possible by appealing to his visual and hearing senses, etc.
An object of this invention is to provide a baby's toy which can effectively develop his intellectual growth, namely, prceptive ability and cognitive ability, and his physical growth, namely, rough motor nerve and delicate motor ability, by attracting his interest strongly and retaining his interest in the toy.
A further object of the invention is to provide a baby's toy having an arched support made of a flexible, substantially non-compressible material and which can therefore be attached to cribs having various heights, widths, etc.
Another object of the invention is to provide a baby's toy which is aimed at being used at various stages of growth and ages due to the fact that the height, number and kind of things to arouse attention used with the toy can be changed.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such things to arouse attention for a baby's toy which can be suitably attached to any crib and which can be removed and used by themselves to encourage the baby's intellectual interest.
Another object of the invention is to provide a baby's toy made of a soft material having a high degree of safety.